Long Live Longmire
by TheGodmother2
Summary: Walt, Vic and the Longmire family. Set in the future. Inspired to keep the best show on the air with another network. Tweet #LongLiveLongmire
1. Storm Warning

Long Live Longmire

A/N: In the spirit of Longmire and the First Warrior I am writing this fic hoping it will inspire others to retweet **#LongLiveLongmire **until our favorite show is signed with a new network. This fic set in the future. I will rely on your reviews for motivation!

* * *

><p>The snow pelts down on the highway keeping pace with the snowplow. The road is clear enough to pass so I figure the airport is still clear and H.T.'s flight will land on-time. Much to my dear wife's chagrin, the initials Lucian stuck on Henry Thomas the day he was born stuck, and he has been HT since the newspaper display announcing his birth nearly 23 years ago.<p>

I am officially retired and officially an old man, Vic's old man to be exact, she lets everyone know as if they had to ask. I chuckle as I think of my lady. She is so full of pepper and she enjoys being the Sheriff of Absaroka County. When I announced my retirement five years ago, Vic had been my long serving Under Sheriff and she was elected in overwhelming fashion. She was uncontested. I tease her about that but am quick to remind her no one else is more qualified.

I slide on my coat and my new O'Farrell hat, head out to my pick-up, and start for the local airport. The electronic telephone rings and I fish in my coat pocket to retrieve the cell phone. Yup, I finally had to acquiesce and get a cell phone when HT and Grace were growing up.

"Yup"

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm naked"

"You driving naked again? That's it, I'm checking you into Shady Pines, tomorrow."

We both laugh

"Hey, babe, you headed to the airport?"

"Yup"

"Tell my baby I love him and I can't wait to cook for my men tonight."

"I will"

"k"

"Hey, Vic" I pause for effect, " I love you."

"You better"

I smile and she laughs on the other end of the phone. "I love you, too."

The smile stays on my face as I put the phone back into my pocket. I look out onto the open space engulfing the highway and thank God for blessing me twice with two amazing women and such a wonderful family. The snow is starting to come down a little harder and the wind isn't helping any. I'm thinking in the back of my craw that HT shouldn't be on a plane and he shouldn't be flying in this weather trying to get home.

"Hey, Mike"

"Sheriff"

"Ha, that's my wife"

"Shoot, Sheriff, I mean Walt. How the hell are ya?"

"Doing well."

"How's the air traffic? This weather fit for flyin?"

"I'm assumin' HT is on the flight from Missoula?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to make the drive because of the storm coming in, didn't want to be stuck."

"Well it took off on time and it's only about an hour and ten minutes so they should be here soon. I can call up to the tower if you want?"

"Nah. I'll go get a cup of poker coffee and wait."

"Alright, Walt. Good to see ya."

I nod my head and curl up my mouth. I try not to worry about my boy but I can't help it. I sit in the old marred brown plastic chair and sip my poker cup. I take comfort in knowing my entire family will fill our cabin in the next few days. We haven't been together since the twins graduated from college. It was nice having Grace and HT only 4 hours away when they were in school together. I didn't worry about my baby girl having her brother there on campus. Sometimes, I think it was the other way around though, because Grace is very much her mother's daughter.

The plane is about 15 minutes overdue. I walk out to the edge of the tarmac. Mike eyes me and ambles over.

"Hey Mike are we overdue?"

"Yeah, but the tower had contact with the flight"

"Is Stu up there?"

"Sure is Sheriff"

"Will you radio up and ask him if I can come on up?"

"Sure thing"

Mike keys down on the portable radio he carries on his waist. The worn leather pouch is probably as old as HT.

"Stu says come on up."

"Thanks, Mike. Appreciate it." I pat his shoulder as I walk by him.

I haven't been in the control tower since the last load of Federal prisoners came through when I was Sheriff. I watched the US Marshall plane land, refuel, and take off to Arizona without incident. Ever since my one man search and arrest party with Wayne the Marshall's have flown prisoners past or through Absaroka County. I didn't put up an argument when they made the transport rule change.

It was during that manhunt that I came to terms with the internal boil and my feelings for Vic. After plunging into the near freezing water my desire to fight to stay alive was partially motivated by the fact that I wanted and needed to see her again. I could hear her voice, "I don't like this one bit." She was awfully mad. God, she was beautiful when she was mad. Hell, she still is beautiful when she's mad. I slap my knee and curl my mouth up as I chuckle about my wife.

I buzz the security panel and Stu unlocks the door. He puts out his right hand and I shake it, firmly.

"Thanks for letting me come up, Stu."

"No problem, Walt. How the hell are ya?"

"Doin' good. Just here to pick up HT but his flight is late from Missoula."

"Yeah that's the only flight we have scheduled on the docket tonight with this storm. They should have beat it in though. I talked to the pilot about 30 minutes ago and they were on time doing fine."

"Did he report any trouble?"

"Negative"

That little tickle is back. Something is wrong. Something is wrong with my boy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want the back story about Walt, Vic and the kids read my Walt and Vic - Moments In Time Chapters 5-17. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Flight Delay

My concern over HT's flight is compounded by the fact that he wanted to rush and get home the night before his sister so we could have some man time together. I know he needs me during this critical time. He's smart as a whip, finishing graduate school at the University of Montana. Want's to be a veterinarian specializing in animal husbandry. He got that gene from his grandfather, of that, I am sure. I wish he knew my dad. He sure would have loved him. They are so much alike.

Like all Longmire men, HT had a hard time in school at first, partly because his sister was the social butterfly, and partly because he is so introverted and quiet. Vic thinks he's worse than me which naturally means that I worry about him. He lives in his head too much but deciding to go to school away from Grace was a big step for him and so far, he is doing well. He had a year left of eligibility for football but decided not to play once he landed an academic scholarship. It turns out he's smarter than his old man and at that I smile.

"HT coming home early for Thanksgiving?" Stu breaks my thoughts.

"Ah, no, he's coming home for my birthday."

"Special one?"

"70th"

Stu sticks out a hand, "Congratulations, Walt. Damn you look good."

"Thanks, Stu. Helps that Vic got me running in those 5k's years ago."

"Hey didn't you run a marathon?"

"Yeah, a few years back, ran the Boston Marathon. It was the 20th anniversary of Boston Strong."

"That's right. Hey, that made the papers here. I remember now."

I nod my head, embarrassed, and remembering the news article about the recently retired Sheriff placing first in his age category for the marathon. I couldn't tell the paper that the local Sheriff ordered me not to get old and fat.

Before we got married, I promised myself I would always try to keep her satisfied. Fortunately, the physical side of our relationship is just as strong as always. I've held up pretty good and am about ten pounds lighter than I was when we were hitched. Vic tells me if I age like Clint Eastwood than she will maintain bragging rights in the county. She still makes me blush but I aim to please her.

Henry and I joined the YMCA and we lift weights at the gym 3 times a week. He swears it helps is libido. Henry hasn't changed. Still the handsomest man in the county.

"Stu, any word?"

"No, not yet"

I see Stu scribbling on a notepad and typing on his computer screen but I don't see the small plane headed in. Stu dawns a serious face and he banters back and forth into his headset. Something is not right but I don't know what it is.

Stu's red head sinks into his meaty palm and as he scratches his forehead back and forth as if he is trying to create the answers I interrupt, "Is the plane down?"

"No, Walt. It's missing."

"What do you mean missing?" The sausage rolls on the back of his neck fold and seem to multiply as the sweat trickles down his forehead.

"Well I last had contact at 1500 hours and I just checked with Missoula the plane took off on time at 1318 hours so they should have been here around 1430 hours."

"You think they diverted?"

"Could be but they didn't notify us"

I stand there looking out at the vast Wyoming sky, white from the storm, my stomach in knots.

The phone rings in my pocket. "Sorry Stu" for ignoring the no cell phones sign blasted on the entry door to the tower. The phone rings with a picture of Grace.

"I gotta take this Stu."

He nods his head letting me know it's ok

"Hi Gracie"

"Hi Daddy, did you get HT?"

"At the airport now."

"Oh my goodness. I am relieved, Dad. I've been getting this terrible feeling that something was wrong."

I'm silent. They have done this their entire lives. Even though they are fraternal, they are still twins, and intuitively close.

I'm silent as I think, no as I confirm, in my spirit that something is wrong and HT is in trouble."

Her voice echos, "hello, Dad" "hello!"

"I'm here GM"

"You must be thinking of Uncle Lucian" she laughs.

"I was thinking about him and how much he would want to give you and HT a big ol hug be proud of ya."

"Oh Daddy, I miss you and Uncle Lucian"

"I miss you….a lot..kiddo…but Mom and me will see you on Friday, right?"

"Dad, I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything in the world."

"You're still riding with Cady and the kids?"

"Yup, sure am."

"I don't like you missing this much school."

"Stop worrying, I already squared it with my profs and I'm turning in my assignments early. Dad, it's ok really. Like I'm gonna miss your 70th and all the crap Mom and Uncle Henry are going to give you. No way, am I going to not be a part of that."

I can't help but laugh.

"Ok Grace, I'll talk to you later."

"Dad, are you sure everything is ok because I don't feel ok."

"Everything will be fine." Technically I didn't lie. They will be fine. I just don't know when.


	3. Triangulate

_**A/N: Don't forget to tweet #LongLiveLongmire ...This Monday is a tweet-a-thon. Do your part to get our fav show on a great network. I'll do my part if you do yours!**_

* * *

><p>What little color Stu has is draining from his round face as he turns back toward me, "Walt, if the plane did go down it could be anywhere from Custer to Bighorn."<p>

I look at Stu, spinning through the landmarks in my head, trying to stay calm and think how Vic wouldn't be able to survive losing HT. Funny how your brain works when faced with the very real possibility of tragedy. I flash to her lying next to me and telling me she was pregnant; how scared she was that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby. That was before we knew it was twins. How for a little while, I was scared she was going to have an abortion, but those babies were genuinely made in love. Those nine months were hard, partly because of bed rest and partly because she was worried she would lose our kids. They were and are just as strong as their mom, though, and we have never looked back. Vic wanted six more after giving birth to HT and GM but God saw fit just to give us the two best he could the first time and that was just fine for both of us.

My hands fall to my hips, I revert to lawman, although he never really left. "Stu, triangulate the last transmission. You know what to do. I trust you, Stu. I need you to call me when you have the location pinned down."

"Ok, Sheriff."

"You got my number or no?"

"Ah, I …don't know." Stu fiddles with his telephone. His round fingers fumbling with his cell phone as a bead of sweat curls up on his brow.

"Stu, what aren't you telling me?"

He looks, he's caught and he knows it.

"Listen, Sheriff, I mean Walt, odds are that the plane went down. I'm not gonna lie to ya. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you because you know the odds of surviving a plane crash aren't too high. On the manifest it only lists HT as the passenger so it would be him, the pilot and the co-pilot."

I knew it but he confirmed my worst fears.

"Punch my number in that damn thing."

Stu gets with the program, relieved that he has spilled the truth.

"Where you going?"

"I have to tell his mother. Then I'm going to get my son." I'm half-way to the door and turn back to look at Stu, my jaw clenched, my right index finger shooting out like a spear, "You call me as soon as you find that position of the last transmission."

"You got it, Walt."

I push through the door and stop on the other side bending over to clutch my knees. The air escapes my body as my soul absorbs the shot that HT is down. I stand up and head for the parking lot. My action plan is formulating in my brain as I get my ass in gear.

The Bluetooth connects as soon as I start the truck, "Call Henry, mobile"

"Hello Walt what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me on your cell phone?"

"Henry. HT's plane is down. "

"What, Where?"

"Dunno, could be anywhere between Custer and Bighorn. I'm waiting for Stu to get back with me."

"What is the plan for my nephew?" Henry became family about 62 years ago so they are his kids too.

"Well, my first plan is you."

"Yes, I would hope so."

"Ok, can you get the horses and gear started and wait for my call. We can trailer up as far as possible and ride in from there."

"Yes. Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to town. I have to tell Vic in person. I can't tell her on the phone, Henry. "

"I understand. Do you still have your "go bag" prepared?"

"Yup"

"Old habits"

"There's a reason they never die."

"We are burning daylight."

The phone goes dead as Henry hangs up on me. I drive as fast as I can, given the weather conditions, I learned many a moon ago that if I can't get there to help I just make the problem worse.

On my way to the station, I take the time to pray for my boy and for my family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#LongLiveLongmire<strong>_


	4. Vic

**#LONGLIVELONGMIRE**

* * *

><p>"Call the station"<p>

The feminine electronic voice echoes back to me, "Connecting to the station."

"Sheriff's Department, Ferguson may I help you."

"Ferg. Walt. Is Vic there?"

"Hey, Walt, how are you? She is out getting us lunch."

"I'm on my way over, don't tell her I'm coming, and keep her there."

Ferg chuckles, "Ah, I see, you and HT are going to surprise her."

"Something like that."

"Ok, will do, Walt"

I hang up not wanting to tell the Ferg on the telephone what is going on. He grew into an excellent deputy and is now Vic's Under-Sheriff but even with that level of responsibility there is no way he would be able to keep the shock and concern off of his face. He's part of the family, too.

It seems like forever until I pull into the allocated visitor's parking spot in front of the old converted library. It didn't take that long to get here but when the seam of your world is slowly unraveling in the wind time crawls to a stop.

I step into the familiar landing and sprint the stairs two at a time. Vic and Ferg are in sitting face to face, their old desks, scarfing down their lunches. Eating too fast, a lawman's trait.

"I thought I recognized those boots hitting the stairs." She is up and walking toward me, smiling like she didn't just see me this morning. Vic is so beautiful. I'm already sorry that I will be the cause of taking that wondrous smile from her face. After, 24 years of marriage, she still gives me goose bumps. The smile is automatic whenever I lay my eyes on her.

We meet half-way through the room and she stops, steps up on her tip-toes, and quietly says, "Hi, babe" as she gives me a quick kiss. "Where is my baby?" Her eyes tell me she is surprised to see me and the possibility of seeing HT, but as she stares at me, my concern transfers to her.

"What's wrong?"

With Vic, it's better just to say it, one of the advantages of having your wife be a cop for 30 years. She looks past me toward the stair case expecting to see Henry Thomas.

"HT's plane is probably down. I'm waiting for Stu to call me with the last known location. Henry is getting our gear and I'm going to go find him."

The light in her eyes drains out and is replaced by black coals burning into me. She is intense and I know she means business as she transforms from mom to Sheriff. She takes a deep breath. "Ok"

I put my arms on her shoulders and when I do notice that Ferg is standing behind her on the opposite shoulder. He has a grave look of concern on his face.

"Walt, what do you need us to do?" Ferg asks.

"Well, head up things here. Henry and I are going to trailer up as far as we can once we get a general direction. I need you to be the point of contact for the FAA. Once it's confirmed as a plane crash they will roll a team but I want you to coordinate that effort."

Vic looks up at me and I can see the water glisten over her eyes. She shuts it down. "Walt, where does Stu think the plane went down?"

"When I left he said it could be anywhere between the Custer Forest and the Big Horns."

"Fuck, that's a long fuckin' way."

"He should be calling me any minute now, Vic"

She flashes her eyes at me. I already know what she is thinking but I won't bring it up.

She steps into me not wanting Ferg to hear and she looks up into my eyes as she places her hand in mine intertwining her fingers, "Walter, I almost lost you in those damn mountains 25 years ago, and the thought of losing both you and HT will be too much for me to bear." She pauses and I can feel the intensity, "but I will not trust anyone else to bring my boy home." She leans into my chest; I lean down so she can hear me, "I will bring our boy home, Victoria."

She steps back and looks into my eyes, "promise me."

I take hold of her shoulders, "I promise."

"Is Henry going to go up with you?"

"Yup"

She nods her head in the affirmative. "Ok, good. Did you get your "go bag"?"

"Soon as I leave here."

She is running down the check list.

"Take the sat phone." I look at her with just a bit of curiosity. "The satellite phone, take it. You are not pulling that shit where I don't hear from you ever while you and Henry are on that fuckin' mountain searching for HT. The phone hooks up to the satellite not the bullshit cell tower. The only time it won't work is if the battery is dead so turn it off when you aren't trying to reach me. I will relay whatever messages you need down here on the ground."

"ok"

Vic scrambles into her office and tosses me the phone. She grabs her gear.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going with you and don't say it. I will wait in the truck where you guys drop the trailer."

"Vic, you won't be able to relay from there. You won't have a satellite phone and you know there's no cell coverage." I look at her and my heart is ripping from my chest. "Vic."

She refuses to let any tears fall. She is all Sheriff mode.

"You're right, Walt. Ok. I will set up the command post at the airport. I will meet the FAA ground team there and run all operations from there. That makes sense."

"ok"

Vic and I are alone in her, my former office, she still sits in my old chair. Nothing has changed except the addition of family photos. Our entire family is represented in the half dozen pictures. Cady and our grand-kids, HT and GM and us. I can't let any of them down especially the woman standing in front of me.

I reach down and take a couple of her fingertips in mine as I peel my hat off and hold it in my hand. I pull her into me and lean down and kiss her neck and softly whisper in her ear, "I love you so. I'm coming down from that mountain and I'm bringing our boy home." Vic's mouth covers mine and I can feel the heat coming from her body. She clutches my waist, tightens her grip, eliminating any space between us. Our kiss is timeless, transcending the last quarter century and giving me the strength I know I will need. She pushes me away, pulls her hair behind her ear, and wipes her tears away. "Go make that mountain your bitch."

I nod, turn and walk out of the door, determined to please my wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Need the backstory? Checkout Walt and Vic - A Moment in Time Chapters 5-17.<strong>_


	5. Cloud Peak

**#LongLiveLongmire Tonight 9/8 10pm EST/7pm PST Twitter and Facebook**

* * *

><p>My pocket vibrates and the electronic sound erupts. Ten digits flash on the screen which I don't recognize but it's a local prefix.<p>

"Stu?"

"Cloud Peak."

My stomach drops and my breath halts.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Walt, I'm sure. I triple checked my numbers and called Missoula and they checked. It's Cloud Peak."

"Did you get an SOS?"

"No, nothing. This whole thing is strange. It's as if the plane was snatched from the sky."

It isn't strange if you know those mountains like I know those mountains. Cloud Peak and I are on intimate terms. Like lovers who never hope to return to each other accepting their fate and appreciating each other from a distance.

"Thanks, Stu. Ah…Vic is gonna set up the CP at your shop. I trust you called the FAA."

"Yes, my next call. You were first."

"Ok, good, thanks. Ah..Vic will coordinate there and Stu let her run offense on this so you can be free to do your job. You know, Vic, well she..ah"

"Walt. I understand."

"Well, she..ah."

"Walt. She's our Sheriff but she's HT's mother. I get it. I got it."

I breathe in deeply so my voice won't quiver as the reality of the situation is sinking in and the initial adrenaline is ebbing off.

"Vic can communicate with me. Henry Standing Bear will be with me so you can pin point the lat/long and she will pass it on."

"Got it."

"Ok, bye."

"Hey, Sheriff, best of luck."

I hang up knowing that the last bit was on purpose and I have to get into the mode of Sheriff and not father otherwise I will be too emotional and too distracted and end up getting both if not all of us killed.

"Call Henry mobile"

"Connecting to Henry mobile" I wish I could change her voice. Now that would be great technology. Today Rita Hayworth, tomorrow Lana Turner, the next day Lauren Bacall. Knowing my wife she would record a scatological tirade to keep me focused and to make me laugh. Why is my mind wandering and wondering about this and I realize it's because I cannot truly comprehend the possibility of never seeing my son again, of those damned mountains claiming him as their own. I cannot accept that. I will not accept it.

"Cloud Peak"

"Why am I not surprised."

"I know, Henry."

"Well, this time you will not be alone."

"I wasn't last time"

There is a pregnant pause, a silent acknowledgment of my journey with Virgil, my guide through hell.

"When will you be here? I have almost everything packed and ready."

"Twenty minutes, tops."

I hang up and plug in my phone figuring 20 minutes of charge is better than none.

Henry has the trailer ready and I see him mounting his rifle in the rack as I pull up. He throws up his hand and 5 fingers spread apart and I mirror the same. I back my truck up to his property, out of habit, and also as an optimistic gesture that I will be back. I put the keys in the visor, the one habit I have never been able to break even after David Ridges almost killed me because of it, but I faced him head on just like I will face Cloud Peak head on, again.

"I have everything ready. Your bag, and the supplies we can carry are already packed, along with one extra horse."

"We may have 3 survivors"

"We will have to double up until they can be helicoptered out."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Vic has the command post at the airport with Stu and she gave me a satellite phone so I can communicate with her."

Henry nods and concentrates on his tasks.

I face Henry and call his name because I need his attention. His full attention. He turns to face me.

"We aren't kids anymore." I let out a little laugh with my grin and he smiles back. "This is more than I can ask you to do, Henry." He stares back at me with his omniscient eyes. "Besides, I will need you to look after Vic if ..if..anything happens and I don't make it back home with HT."

"You did say it was the plane carrying Henry Thomas that went down, right?"

"You know I did"

"Then why would you try to exclude me from my right? He is my namesake and my nephew. Why would I not do everything in my power to help you retrieve him? I do not understand you sometimes even after 62 years of friendship."

"ok"

"ok"

We head for the highway and for our destiny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story incorporates some themes from Hell is Empty but it's not really a crossover. Just a few very honorable mentions. Enjoy and thank you in advance for your reviews they keep me on track!<strong>_


	6. Confirmation

**#LongLiveLongmire 10pm EST/7pm PST Monday, 9/8/14 Tweet and Facebook. Be on it! Let's get a new network to pay attention.**

* * *

><p>About 5 years ago, Henry bought a new Dodge Ram 2500 Diesel 4x4, which he had to special order because he wanted a 6-speed manual transmission. He still has the old classic but he hitched the trailer to the new truck. This is serious business. We hit US 16, Henry is driving, and I call Vic on my cell phone.<p>

"It's me"

"Stu call you, yet?"

"Yup, it's Cloud Peak"

I wait for Vic to react but she doesn't, not so I can hear anyway, and it's her affirmation of just how bad this is.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart. Just say it."

I got over trying not saying the things that matter to my wife in front of other people about 20 years ago. It took a while for me to actually be comfortable expressing my love to her in words. You would think it would be simple, sorta second nature like, but it's not. It's hard as hell but once I was grounded in our affection for each other and coupled with the wisdom that only age can bring I realized that showing and telling my wife how I felt about her was liberating. That vulnerability we all run from I began to run toward. It helped GM and HT, that I know, because they told me so.

When Gracie went to college she turned a lot of heads because she is beautiful like Vic but she has the Longmire height which makes her just shy of being a super model. Her wits and smarts are natural but she has a very humble air of confidence something her mom says she didn't have growing up. Grace told us her sophomore year when she was home for Christmas that the confidence she has is because me and her mom showed them that it was ok to love each other, respect and support each other, "you know mom, how dad tells you he loves you even when he is with his buddies."

This is one of those moments I can't take for granted.

"I'm thinking how I almost lost you to Cloud Peak and how long it took you to recover once you got down from that mountain. That was almost 28 years ago. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that's when you knew you loved me when you almost lost me. I'm thinking that mountain brought me to the realization of who I am as a man. I'm thinking that mountain will care for our boy as if HT was born of it's hard edges and sharp ridges. I'm thinking that I love you, I love my babies, I love our family, and we will all be together in short order."

More silence as she considers my words.

"Don't hurt any important parts. I got plans for 'em."

"Promise"

"Put Henry on the phone"

I turn to the Cheyenne Nation and hand him the phone, "Vic, wants to talk to you."

The only thing Henry says is, "ok", a couple of times and hands me back the phone.

"Vic"

Vic barks orders to me, "From here on out it's only business."

"Got it"

"Walter" she pauses because when it's my full name I better pay attention, "I love you and tell your bitch she can only see you this one last time because you belong to me."

"Got it"

The line goes dead. I look over at Henry, "What did she say?"

"That is between us"

"Oh, it's like that?"

"Yes, it is like that."

"Got it"

I smile broadly as I look out of my window glad that my best friend is here to take care of me because I am almost positive that is what she asked him to do.

Vic sends me the latitude and longitude as a text message on my cell phone. I punch in the coordinates and it shows a dot in the middle of nowhere. No names just plain yellow. I punch the minus sign and it shows a dot in the middle of Wyoming. Ok, damn it, I play around with the contraption and I figure it's between Bighorn Peak and Darton Peak.

"Henry, once we stop, take a look at this thing to make sure I did it right."

"You should just confirm with Stu."

I give him a sharp look because he has always been smarter than me.

"Yeah, good idea, Henry. Let me call before we lose reception."

Stu confirms my coordinates and the same location.

"He confirmed it."

"That is good news perhaps they were able to land near a body of water."

"Instead of crashing in the side of a mountain you mean?"

"Something like that"

Henry downshifts for more torque and I look out to see the Powder River Pass Elev 9666 sign. I say a silent thank you for the 9.


	7. Daddy

**#LongLiveLongmire**

* * *

><p>We run out of road. Henry puts a note on the windshield.<p>

"Not abandoned."

I look at him as if he is crazy. Who will be here except those who know we are here. Perhaps it's his optimistic way of telling me we will be back. We layer up, pack up, and get our mounts ready.

"Please, remember to let Vic know we have arrived at our destination."

"I think I can text with this thing." I send Vic a text. "97 20 PRP end of road." I look down at the phone and nothing seems to be happening. I hand Henry the phone.

"Hey do you think that went?"

He puts on his glasses and looks over them at me, "Walt, what does this say?"

"It says we have arrived at our location at Powder River Pass and we parked at the end of the road."

"Hmmmm ok. I am very proud of you for embracing technology and an alternate universe of language. It is my understanding that satellite terminals are slower but reliable. I would not worry."

I look at him in slight astonishment. The encyclopedia Britannica at my side. As usual, Henry takes a slight lead, the best tracker for a generation. We have just under an hour of good daylight left and we need to make the most of it. We travel in silence and when the light of the moon is not enough for us to continue we find the best location to camp for the night.

Henry tosses me a couple cans of baked beans and I break out my John Wayne and open up our dinner while he starts the night fire.

"I see you still carry your John Wayne"

"Yup"

"Never know when you will find yourself on a lifesaving mission in the middle of winter near a Wyoming glacier."

"Exactly"

Henry gets the fire started and I scout some loose pieces of timber. We eat, get the sleeping bags, and agree to start out before daylight.

"Walter, we will find HT and he will be ok"

"I hope so Henry." The fight the dread I feel. "I also hope I can get up from this frozen ground tomorrow."

I hear Henry snicker as he pulls up the final zip making him a human burrito.

The adrenaline is gone and the crash is hard. I focus on rest. I hesitate calling Vic because I don't know how much of the battery we will need later. I don't know what we will find. Instead, I concentrate on my love for her and what I would tell her if she were here with me. I repeat the refrain that we are ok. I know she will sense it. Then I do the same for my boy. Telling him how much I love him and to hold on son, Daddy is coming to get you. Daddy is coming to get you.

I smile as I lay in my sleeping bag remembering him coming home at 13 dejected and depressed after discovering the girl he had a crush on had a crush on someone else. He kicked rocks all the way to the front porch and I met him outside, sat in my chair ,while he made his way up to me. He leaned against the rail. The rail was installed when the twins were toddlers it converted the porch into an enormous play crib. HT held his head down, his hazel eyes burning a hole in the porch and his thick locks perfectly coiffed on his head. He told me what happened and I just listened. His voice hitched a little bit and he said, "Daddy, how come my chest hurts so bad?"

I leaned forward and put my hand over his heart, "Is it about there?"

"Yeah"

I took his little paw and put it over my heart and I said, "It's about here too on me."

"It's your heart, son. When it's broken it will hurt but like the rest of your body it will heal with time."

"Can I take some medicine for it to stop hurting?"

"Hmmm…no….some people try but really you can't the only medicine that will work is time. So, give it some time and you will be just fine. Better than before."

"Better than before? I doubt that."

"You know how you lift weights and run for the football team?"

"Yeah" his hazel eyes testing me for the truth.

"Well, when you lift weights you tear your muscle fibers and then when they heal they get stronger and bigger. That's how you get muscles, right?"

"Yeah"

"HT, your heart is a muscle"

He stares at me. "So its sore like my legs after practice."

"Yup"

"Is mom home?"

"Yup, makin' dinner"

HT made his way to the front door and as soon as his hand hit the screen door he turned his head so slightly, "Thanks, Dad."

I knew he was ok because I went from Daddy to Dad. It was HT's tell.

"Daddy, is coming to get you. Hold on son."


	8. Dollar

**#LongLiveLongmire**

**Thank you to the posse that showed up last night on Twitter. My hands friggin' hurt from all that Tweeting but it was awesome! I'm feeling confident this amazing show will find a new home. Remember, ride for the brand!**

* * *

><p>The stillness of the unpopulated wilderness is daunting as I wake from my shallow slumber by overwhelming emotions stirring deep in my soul. My mind snaps to coherency when I unzip my sleeping bag struggling to breathe from the pressure of panic building in my chest. My eyes perch open, instinctively I survey my surroundings to ensure safety, and I relate the swell of feelings and think of my Cady in the hospital 25 years ago fighting for her life.<p>

My choices propelled my daughter into harm's way and my sacrifices helped rectify the universal energy we all share; something given for something taken away. My mind pairs with my will and overpowers my emotions, calming my soul, as I reaffirm my willingness and obligation to sacrifice for my family. I offer my personal sacrifice for the safety and the return of my son. I am settled. My peace has been made.

I check my watch, 0430 hours, and I stretch my body out of the sleeping bag. Henry is already awake breaking down camp.

"How long you been up?"

"About half an hour"

"I'll catch up"

"We will start out at the early light."

I turn on the sat phone to check for any updates. After a couple of minutes I hear two distinctive beeps. The two messages read; _Copy last and 2__nd__ storm eta 24 hours lat/long confirmed correct by FAA assholes_. I shake my head and can't help but chuckle at Vic's absolute disdain for all Federal agencies. She blames quite a few of them for me chasing Wayne into these very mountains.

"Henry, we gotta a second storm front coming our way in 24 hours."

"I suggest we get a proverbial move on."

Henry tosses me a large bottle of Vitamin Water. "Drink this down. It will help keep you hydrated and nourish your body. We have a daunting task ahead of us."

"I put some extra protein bars in there, too."

"Ah, I see you have been reading Runner's magazine again."

"Yup"

Henry smiles at me.

"Hey, I have peanut butter and chocolate, your favorite as I recall."

Henry smiles broader, "Yes, you remembered."

I remember to turn the sat phone off but first send Vic a message, _Broke camp enroute to lat/long. Copy storm info. Love our family . _

We head out toward our best guess of where the plane could have found trouble. The weather cooperates, for now, and Henry and I don't waste any time heading toward our destination. My bones hurt from sleeping on the frozen ground. They have a mile 15 hurt about them and I tell my mind to focus just as I did in Boston.

"You have any regrets, Henry?"

"About?"

"Just regrets"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yup"

The hot steam billows from Dollar's nostrils as he ambles toward our destination. I've had Dollar about 8 years. Vic surprised me with him after my beloved Shadow passed to greener pastures. I didn't want another horse. I told Vic the horse would outlive me to which she replied, "Bullshit", hence me and Dollar are on this mission together.

Dollar is a red chestnut Quarter Horse with a wide blaze and stockings. Henry went with her to an auction after Vic convinced him the only thing she knew about horses was making hay. She surprised me with him on my 62nd birthday. That was a hard year for me though I tried not to let on. It was the first year I could collect social security if I wanted and a yearlong reminder that I was indeed aging. It was also a reminder of the dreams Martha and I were never able to actualize.

The loss of those dreams didn't make me love Vic less; it made me love her more. Made me not want to miss an opportunity to express my love to her and to leave it all on the table. Vic sent for Cady that year. She flew in from Philadelphia with Michael as a surprise. I had my entire family about me as I blew out my birthday candles, yup; Vic had all 62 on the sheet cake and nearly set the Red Pony on fire, again.

After I blew out my candles Cady whispered to me that she was pregnant, again. A surprise pregnancy and that she was having a boy. Vic and Cady had grown closer over the years and as she had with each of Cady's three pregnancies she flew to Philadelphia once a month and helped with appointments, shopping, and picking baby names.

My emotions begin to resurface. Getting older has loosened the tight grip that reigned them in all my years as Sheriff. It seems as if we aren't moving fast enough and I know Search and Rescue cannot fly with the storm. We are HT's best chance. Maybe his only chance.

"Walter, did Vic say if the beacon was activated on the aircraft?"

"No, but Stu said it was as if the plane was snatched out of the sky."

"No, mayday, I presume?"

"Nope."

"What would cause a light aircraft to suddenly descend without any chance of emitting an emergency signal?"

"I know how to shoot Henry not fly."

"Think Walter. I can feel your negative energy. We need to redirect your thoughts."

"Ok, let's see, bird strike, loss of fuel or maybe contaminated fuel, ah terrorist?"

"The most likely of your possibilities would be a fuel problem. The plane would descend in just seconds."

"If the plane ditched instead of crashed…." I trail off finding hope my boy may really be alive.

"Hey, I am gonna call Vic to confirm there wasn't a beacon signal."

"Please ask her to refrain from striking anyone, at least until our efforts have proven successful."

"Did you find them?"

"Not yet. Did the beacon deploy?"

"Hold on" I hear her muffled tones as the phone is covered up and Vic comes back on the line, "Stu says no but if they were able to ditch in Lake James their chances are good that is if they could get out of the water."

"That's where we are headed."

"Hang up"

I did as she said and shut the phone off. My hand is nearly frozen after removing my glove to punch the numbers.

"No beacon but Stu thinks if they ditched in Lake James they stand a better chance." I see my breath exit my body like a misty cloud.

"That is where we are headed."

"If we get there before nightfall we all will stand a better chance of surviving."

"The operative word is if."


	9. Two Nations

We push, push, push forward through the treacherous and bitter cold. I know we are close to the lake which I pray is not frozen. Dollar senses my anticipation and keeps stride with Henry's pace.

"We are close."

"Yes. I do not see signs of wreckage."

"Neither do I, Henry. Neither do I."

It's too cold to run the horses so we keep with the golden rule of rescue. If you can't get there you can't help and only create a liability for being impetuous.

"Walt, do you smell it?"

"I close my eyes and breathe in deeply but slowly."

My eyes open widely searching the horizon, my vision trying to match the pieces like a mix and match game, I don't see smoke but I smell smoke. Smoke is a sign of life. My spirit speaks, "Daddy, is coming son. I'm almost there, hang on son."

Henry turns in a northeast direction following the logical pattern of the flight and turns to look at me as his right arm extends out pointed like a beacon toward the spiral of thin translucent smoke. "Walt, a click north."

We traverse the earth carefully; respectful of its presence, as intruders upon in the delicately balanced equilibrium though anxious to retrieve what is rightfully ours. As the sun descends, I repeat the refrain within the confines of my mind, " He belongs to me. I won't give him to you. No, not my boy". The distinct smell of smoke, smoke out of place, gives rise to my senses and I call out, "Longmire."

"Longmire"

"Loooonnnnggggmmmiiirreee"

A red flare streaks across the darkening sky. The blackness swallows us. We both hold our Streamlight flashlights to provide the wink of light we are willing to travel by.

Henry and I are stride for stride, shoulder to shoulder, our horses pushing through the snow. Dollar is looking for HT as the smell of smoke tells us we are nearly there, nearly where we need to be, but the blackness of night, the bouncing of the light suspending and declining upon the earths' surface stalls our progress.

"Walter, remember we are intruders. Have your sidearm ready. I will take the lead."

"Ready." I holster my flashlight and slide it into the familiar light keyring on my old duty belt. The familiarity never goes away. The worn leather bends and folds with my body. I grip my Colt as we make our way closer, closer toward the hope of finding life. HT's life.

Henry holds his left fist up, just above his head, and bounces the light just above his arm so I see the silent symbol to stop.

Dollar and I halt. We dismount and walk toward the flickering embers ahead. I step in front of Henry, my .45 in my right and my flashlight in my left, arms crossed. I'm searching the wilderness instead of a building. My instincts take over. It's the same as I look for signs of life. Searching for the intruder that belongs to us and not the fortress that holds him.

The adrenaline joins forces with the love that is pulsing through my veins. "Longmire!" I shout.

We stop waiting for a response.

"This way."

The Cheyenne Nation turns and is on my heels. My eyes catch a fleck of ember fading before being swallowed into the air.

My legs collapse. My knees bury into the snow. My position of prayer in front of the human chain before me. My eyes follow the 3-man chain and they rest upon HT, at the head of the chain. His lips are mumbling as the men stay clasped together dependent on each other for heat and for life.

"HT, it's Dad."

His arms are locked. It's hypothermia. I know, we are on intimate terms, as I turn around Henry already has the sleeping bags out and half zipped together. We pry the wet coats off of them and like pigs in a blanket roll 'em up and zip 'em up with Henry and I on either end.

I hold HT to me, his near frozen body deformed from the cold. My lips whisper into the mugginess of the bag, "Come on in Tom, set yourself down. You are looking tired my friend. I ain't seen you around." I repeat the refrain, the same words I would sing to him as a baby in the middle of the night when he would cry. Unlike Gracie, HT was colicky but he would settle down in my arms. Lots of nights I spent whispering the quiet refrain instilling in him the sturdy stock of Wyoming. The strength of the Cheyenne Nation in Henry and the strength of the Western way in Tom Horn.

"Come on in Tom, set yourself down."

Henry reached over and pulled my arm. We held each other in place praying for the warmth to save the 3 souls entrusted to us. I close my eyes and reaffirm my promise, my willingness to sacrifice for my family. If it is a soul you take may it please be mine.

"Come on in Tom, set yourself down. HT for Henry Thomas. The strength of two nations in one man."

"Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>An epilogue will follow. #LongLiveLongmire<strong>


	10. Long Love Longmire

When daylight broke I knew we would make it because we were all alive. We weathered the next storm by sheltering in place and thanks to Henry's wits all living creatures had enough food and water. I called Vic that morning and HT was able to tell his mom he loved her. We made it to a clearing and the pilot and co-pilot were helicoptered out. HT refused to go with them saying they were worse off. I came close to pulling rank on him when he looked at me square in the eye. HT is exactly my height, his eyes burn like Vic's, the hazel color peering deep inside of me, when he said in the quietest but surest voice, "I would like to ride back with my uncle and my dad. It would mean a lot. It would mean a lot to me as a man, Dad."

I nodded in agreement and instantly understood. My boy was no longer a boy but a man that found his mettle and it was hard, it was true, and it was Longmire.

When we make it back to Henry's truck, I decide not to call Vic, instead Henry drives us to the station. The CP was scaled back to FAA staffing while they conducted their investigation and I wanted to see my wife, desperately. As we we pull up to the station I look over to HT, dirty, smelly, unshaven and notice the resemblance of me clearly for the first time.

"You're mom is inside. Why don't you go on in and I will be right behind you."

"Ok, Dad." He pauses and looked back at me, "Thank you, Dad and thank you Uncle Henry, for everything."

Henry, stern and soft at the same time."You are welcome, Henry."

I nod and the Cheyenne Nation gets out of the truck before me.

HT grabs the door handle and pushes the door open with his boot. A very bad habit from having two parents that are cops. He whips his head around with his body leaning out of the truck his eyes flash, "Daddy, thank you for loving me."

"Yup." It's all I can get out because of the instant brick in my throat. My eyes instantly moisten. I watch his tall athletic frame cross the street. Once he breaches the doorway, I call Cady's cell phone.

"Hi punk, are you here, yet?"

"We will be there in about half an hour."

"Come to the station."

"Ok, Dad. Dad, Vic kept us up to date with everything and we are so glad everything is ok."

"Me, too. Can't wait to see all of you."

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, punk. See you soon."

I hang up the cell phone and make my way inside to find Vic just loosening her embrace of HT and tears streaming down her face. Ferg, steps up and shakes his hand, grabbing his shoulder, welcoming the strapping young man home. Vic hugs Henry and kisses his cheek whispering something in his ear.

Vic looks up and notices me just on the inside of the doorway. She wipes her eye, slides her hand on the rear of her hip, lowers her head and walks toward me. She reaches for my hand and I take her invitation as she leads me into the office. I close the door with my trailing hand and once inside, safe from everyone's view, she clutches me burying her head in my chest. My arms go around her, her hands pulling the back of my coat as she cries tears of relief that her men are safely back home.

"It's ok, sweetheart. That old mountain and I made an agreement. I'm home for good."

Vic lifts her wet face up to mine and I kiss her with the love that has grown inside of me for nearly a quarter of century. I feel her grip loosen on my coat and her hands move down my back past my waist. She pulls me closer and backs us toward the edge of her desk with her hands sliding to the hollow area in my back. I can't help but respond and as our kiss breaks, I take Vic's face in my hands, and swallow her with my eyes.

"I never want to let you go, again. I never knew I could love you this much."

"I love you, Vic. Thank you for giving me such wonderful babies. HT is quite a man."

"He is just like you only quiet…er."

I smile and kiss her once more. "The rest of the gang should be pulling up any minute."

Vic smiles at me, "I can't wait to have my family about me." She pauses and adds, "The whole time I kept thinking how much I love you and our family and finally I understood your message. Love your family."

I can hear her getting choked up, again. "At first, I thought you wanted me to tell everyone that you loved them but then I realized that you wanted me to love my family and that meant you may not make it back to me. I love you so much Walter Longmire that often I have to remind myself to breathe."

I lean down ever so slightly and my mouth covers hers capturing the heat from her kiss. My smile grows broader. "Tonight when everything settles down. I want you to myself. I need to make love with you."

Vic reaches down and slips her hand between my bear belt buckle and my shirt pulling my body next to hers. She kisses my lips and doesn't say a word letting me know my wishes are her commands. I smile and wink as I turn to leave the office.

Ferg has my entire family spellbound recounting a Wyoming tale about my great granddad as he learned it from Lucian, about him being a cracker jack shot, and on the winning end of his shares of gun fights. I stop and take in all of the love in this room. I see Henry, Cady, Michael, Grace and my grand-kids. My fears are left behind, buried in the mountain, my journey made complete by the love that propels me.

Ferg finishes up the story and I hear the same words repeated that I heard all my life, "Long live Longmire."

* * *

><p><strong>#LongLiveLongmire<strong>


	11. Control

Vic scoots up close to me in bed. I can feel her body pressing against my back. She is soft and firm all at the same time. It never ceases to amaze me how we manage to be even, the same size, while in bed but at all other times I tower over her. I am in the in between state of sleep and consciousness. It is her soft kisses and caresses down my side and thighs that bring me from my slumber. It's quiet and dark in our bedroom. We are surrounded by the stillness that only desolate nature can bring. I have a sense of peace with the universe and the love that Vic is giving me.

Her hand snakes up my chest as her kisses fill the back of my shoulder and neck. Impulsively a moan leaks from my throat.

"Hi."

In response, she whispers, "Hi, baby", and bites the bottom of my ear lobe as her breasts press firmly against my back.

Since HT's rescue, Vic has been exceptionally amorous. Our marriage has never been dependent on sex and Vic actually made a point of it not being so since her marriage to Sean was absolutely that but the natural chemistry with each other and love for each other translated into a very good physical relationship and one that we have sustained for a quarter century.

This,though,is different.

It wasn't unusual for Vic to initiate our love making and if I were to guess I would think it would add up to 50/50, the perfect balance, but lately it feels as if Vic is afraid to let go, like she is afraid I will disappear while in her clutches.

Her hand slowly follows my love trail and she takes me in her hand while wrapping her leg around mine.

"You want what's yours don't you?"

She growls, "Yes", while nibbling next to my collar bone.

"Take it, honey." With that, Vic climbs on top of me, her palms pressed into my chest. She leans forward and her mouth is on fire, the heat is pouring out of her flesh, her burn with desire.

I let my hands grip her hips, helping to guide her into place, as my body responds to her ravenous desire. Our kiss feels bottomless and blistering as she moans.

Our lips part. Our breathing gets heavy and my heart beats rapidly. Our eyes are locked, my hands have moved to stroke her back, "I'm yours, Vic, no one else's."

She doesn't say anything as her pace picks up. I want her here with me and not fighting the imaginary enemy that threatens to take me from her so I sit up, disrupting her rhythm, and I capture her lips in my own as I pull her into me. My thumb traces down her side and she opens her eyes as I roll her onto her back trapping her arms and legs.

"I'm here, Vic. I'm not going anywhere."

I can see the soft glistening on her face. "Victoria, I've always come back for you. Nothing is going to keep me from you. I love you."

I'm sure she is crying; now, as I lean down and kiss her tears away. I lift my head and look into her volcanic eyes, "Tell me what you want?"

"I want you to never leave, me."

"I'm never going to leave you."

Her voice chokes, "No, never leave me, again."

As I enter her, I hear her gasp, partly with pleasure and partly with affirmation.

"I'm here, Vic, I'm here right now."

"Being without you hurts so bad."

Our mouths meet and I let our kiss slow down my pace so I can give her what she desires.

My elbows come down beside her and I fall to my back, pulling her on top of me, knowing she needs to be in control, she needs the comfort of authority, over us and our love in this small moment of time.

I surrender to her desires and she transports me back to the Big Horns, back to the place where she almost lost me, twice. Vic guides me through the treachery and back home to her as I feel the waves, in unison, pulse through our bodies. I am firmly convinced that she has made those mountains her bitch, this time, and with that she will be able to relax back into our love for each other. The love that sustains us, the love we have created together.


	12. Count Chocula

**A/N: Post Rescue -The next few chapters are by request. It will take me a bit to get there so your patience is appreciated. Thank you in advance for your reviews and words of encouragement.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad"<p>

"Hey"

I step out onto the porch as the morning sun is peaking between the clouds attempting to warm the cold crisp freshness of the day. HT is perched on the top step eating his Count Chocula cereal in a blue Tupperware bowl that's cracked around the lip from wear and age. He scoops his last bite of cereal into his mouth with the wooden handled tablespoon and drinks his now, chocolate milk, down with great gusto and sighs with the last swallow, then turns and flashes me his full smile. At that second, he is the exact replication of his mother.

I sit next to him, in silence, our normal. I think of him at five years old when Count Chocula became the only cereal he would ever eat after suffering two weeks of monster nightmares. Neither Vic nor I could solve the monster dilemma and everything we tried didn't work. It didn't matter that Grace was in the room with him. HT would cry into the night and he wouldn't stop. Deep down inside I was angry at my son for being scared and for being weak. I didn't tell him that, I didn't show him my disdain but I was disappointed. It may be shameful as I think about it nearly two decades later but I knew I never wanted to feel that way about my son, again.

Starting the second week without any sleep the entire house was at odds. It was the closest Vic and I ever came to having a real argument, a destructive argument. I wouldn't let him sleep with us because I wanted him to be strong and independent. Vic tried to persuade me that I was the epitome of double standards and that I would let Grace in our room in a New York minute.

"Maybe, but she's not a cry baby is she? So we don't have to worry about it."

It was bad.

Vic solved the crisis in our family with just plain common sense. On the way to work one morning she turned to me and said, "Walt, how do you catch a crook?" To which I replied, "You think like a crook."

"Exactly"

That evening she bought a box of Count Chocula cereal told me to go outside with HT and explain how he could make sure the monster never ever hurt him by eating the cereal. You see, the monster would mistake him for a friend and friends never hurt each other. The cereal acted like a disguise.

So, that night I poured him a just a little bit of the cereal, in a blue Tupperware bowl and he ate it after his dinner. I tucked him in and told him I loved him reminding him that the monster would not hurt him but would protect him from any harm because he was in disguise now.

He slept through the night. He slept through all of his nights. That damned cereal saved my family a lot of grief.

"It's good to be home, Dad."

"You thinking about moving back after graduation?"

"I've thought about it."

"Your mom would like it."

"You?"

"Yup"

"You ready for your party tonight? I know the girls are pretty excited."

"Yeah, your mom wouldn't take no for an answer despite my protests."

"Come on, Dad. You have never been able to change mom's mind once she's made it up, that is."

We smile at each other and I nod in agreement because it's the whole truth.

"How you feelin'?"

"I'm good, Dad."

I study him, study his frame, his face and his eyes. He is very much his mother's son but he looks exactly like me and if you were to ask Vic he is a carbon copy of his old man just quiet…er, which means, I don't believe him.

"You can tell me about it, you know."

HT doesn't say anything and I don't follow-up. It is all a part of the silent banter back and forth between a father and his son. He's thinking, that's all.

After a while, "It's weird, Dad, when we were going down I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared at all. I kept thinking what would you do, or Uncle Henry, and I don't know I just felt like everything was going to be ok. I knew I wasn't going to let you down. I know that sounds weird."

I don't say anything just sort of acknowledge him with the rise of my brow and turn back to look at my hands that are resting between my knees.

"When we hit the water I knew that would be our trouble but even then I just kept thinking about Uncle Ferg and when he would take me camping and teaching me all that outdoor survival stuff besides fishing that is."

I notice the small curve of his lips upward as he remembers his camping trips with Ferg.

"Yeah, The Ferg is full of surprises, isn't he?" I smile back at him.

We shake our heads in agreement and the silence stretches between us.

HT's voice cracks just a bit, it's almost unnoticeable, "I knew you were coming to get me and that I couldn't leave them there. I just knew it in my bones you would be there for me. I told the fellas we just needed to hang on because you would look until there was nothing left to look for. When I saw you and Uncle Henry, I don't know Dad, for the first time in my life I think I understood what my name meant."

"Henry Thomas Longmire. Your name is purposeful, son."

"Two nations, right?"

"Yup"

HT looks down, pats his hair down, and turns his head ever so slightly his piercing blue eyes cutting right through me, "You think my shoulders are broad enough to really carry it, Dad?"

"Yup, always have been, always will be."

He looks off into the distance, his hands between his knees, mirror images side by side.

HT leans his head over and his ear, ever so gently, presses into my shoulder. It's that kindness in him, the subtle ways he is able to freely express the love that fills his heart despite his quietness that will make him a better man than I could ever be and it's the one quality about him I am the most proud and the most humbled.

"Even when the monsters come?"

At this soft and tender moment, the birds begin to sing their song as the sun makes it's full appearance, and a father takes a lesson from his son.

"Especially, then."


	13. GM

**This chapter is longer than usual and I hope it makes up for the delay and makes the requester somewhat pleased. #LongLiveLongmire**

* * *

><p>Making my way back into the cabin, I head for our bedroom to peek in and see if Vic is awake and ready to start the day. She is stretching her arms up over her head, her hair mussed, and her face is glowing from the satisfaction and resolution of our lovemaking. I sit on the edge of the bed next to her and kiss her. "Good morning, sweetheart."<p>

"Happy birthday, baby."

She smothers me with another long and lingering kiss.

"It's starting off pretty good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You got up early."

"Just talking to HT."

Vic smiles, happy her men are together again. She strokes my bare arm with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Grace is going to take you to the Bee this morning for breakfast. She wants you all to herself for a while. When you get back from breakfast Cady has plans for you."

"When am I going to see my grand-babies? You know I really miss them, Vic… A lot."

"Calm down, you will see them. They miss you, too."

I smile at her recalling the countless conversations we have had about moving to Philadelphia or somehow convince Cady and Michael to move to Durant. With Grace and Henry finishing their graduate degrees and being away, it makes me pine for my family. I want them about me.

"I don't like my family being scattered like the wind."

Vic reaches up and cups my face in her warm hand, "I know, hon."

I look up to the ceiling as if a magical answer will appear.

"Well, I better enjoy them while I can." I lean down for one more kiss. Before I get back up, I look at her, my hands pressed against her body.

"You and my family, here with me, are the best birthday gift I could ever imagine. Vic, thank you for making this happen. I love you."

"I love you." She pauses and looks deeply into my eyes, "Thank you for coming back to me. You are the love of my life. You are my life."

I lean down to kiss her once more and we are interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

Grace brightens the room with her huge smile, I rise to meet her, and she falls into my arms.

"Happy birthday, Daddy."

"Thank you."

She kisses Vic good morning.

"Did mom tell you, yet? I want to take you to breakfast."

"Let's go."

Grace takes my hand and we head out.

"Just like old times, kid."

"It sure is."

The truck creaks and moans down the dirt road until we hit the highway. Grace slides over, sits next to me, and leans on my shoulder just as she did as a little girl. Whenever we would drive somewhere, HT would call shotgun, and the girls would be in the middle; without Vic though, Grace would end up next to me. Through the years, Vic would tease me, telling me that my right shoulder should be worn out from all the heads that lean on it for comfort and reassurance.

It makes me feel needed.

"How is my baby girl?"

"I'm fine, Daddy, just fine."

Of all of my kids, Grace, is the only one that calls me Daddy all of the time and she is very much my little girl. I can always tell her mood by the lilt in her voice when she calls my name. Cady and HT have a strong sense of self-awareness and independence and while Grace does as well, she is the one child that I know needs me emotionally.

She is just like her mother in that regard.

"I've missed you and mom."

I smile acknowledging how much I have missed her presence at home.

"How's school?"

"It's good."

Grace, like HT, is smart. I expect her to do well in school and am thankful she is grounded and not too distracted by the boys, surprisingly she hasn't brought home a serious boyfriend for Vic and I to meet.

"Grades good?"

"Yup"

"Care to elaborate?" Realizing as always my ways are engrained in my children.

"I start my thesis this semester and I have a 3.8 g.p.a. So, I'm doing ok, Daddy." Her voice rises ever so slightly at the sound of my name.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"About my thesis?"

"About whatever is bothering you."

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

I just glance at her out of the corner of my eye and then shift my eyes back to the road.

"What's with this sixth sense thing, Daddy, I swear."

We ride the rest of the way to the Busy Bee in silence but there's nothing unusual about that. I think of how all of my children suffer from frequent introspection, which can be a blessing or a curse, and while GM is very outgoing, she is half mine so she comfortably retreats into the hallways of her mind and imagination.

At the Bee, we take our usual booth, and Dorothy fills two coffee cups for us then she reaches out and GM rises to meet her for a hug.

"Hi, GM, it's good to have you home. How long are you visiting us this time?"

"About three weeks. I will be here through Thanksgiving."

The ladies break their embrace and Dorothy turns to me.

"Walt, glad you're back down from that damn mountain."

I smile at the older familiar face.

"I'm treating you two to breakfast. It's nice having the Longmire's back together."

"Yup, sure is." I reach out and touch her wrist holding the coffee pot, "Thank you, my friend."

"You're welcome old timer"

GM reaches over the table and I take her hands in mine.

"I really miss you, GM, but I'm so proud of you and all that you are accomplishing at school."

She smiles and her eyes brighten as Dorothy comes over with two breakfast specials. This morning that consists of two identical orders of blueberry short stack pancakes and a side of fresh fruit.

"Funny, the special today happens to be GM's favorite." I banter with Dorothy as she winks at GM.

Our breakfasts are eaten in silence. Unusual for her but it only clarifies that something is on her mind or terribly wrong. Raising twins, I have grown accustomed to them being in the same place emotionally, so her silence and withdrawal is a concern but not a surprise.

"Grace," I put my fork down and look at my child, "whatever it is you can tell me." I don't avert them as she bows her head and looks up with me; her eyes are full of emotion and concern.

"Daddy, I don't know how to have this conversation with you."

"Just say it."

I can see her lower lip quivering and I don't know if she is upset or worse if she is scared. I put a ten dollar bill on the table, wait a moment but she doesn't speak. Concerned, I get up and hold my hand out, and she takes it.

Grace and I head outside. I stop and look up and down the sidewalk of my town. It's stopped in time, not much has changed since she was born, and I like it that way. I lead her to the park and sit on the walkway benches. It's cold. Cold enough to make her think about the cold and not what is on her mind.

"Daddy, it's freezing out here."

"Yup"

I pull up my coat collar and tuck my hat down lower. I know she will break in less than two minutes because, like her mother, she absolutely despises the cold. Grace takes a seat next to me and studies her boots.

She takes a heavy breath. "Hey this is your birthday. I don't want to talk about me."

"Having my kids here is my birthday present so spill it, kid."

Daddy, I want to come home."

Curiously, "When?"

"Now"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"I don't fit in."

I wait for her to explain more but she doesn't.

"In what way?"

She holds her head down and I scoot over next to her our legs touching. I know something is terribly wrong just like I knew something was wrong with her brother.

"Did someone hurt you, baby?"

"Not exactly."

I put my arm around her and she falls into my chest and begins to cry. I suspect I know what it is but I don't know how to say it either.

"Is it a boy?"

I can feel her nod into my chest.

"What happened?"

She leans up and wipes her eyes. "You know what, Daddy. I don't want to talk about it. I'm ok. Let's go."

Pulling both of her hands in mine, "No." I look at my littlest girl, "Grace, honey, you can't be like me and stuff it down inside. You can't it will kill you. It's ok to tell me I promise it will be ok."

The tears start to fall and with it my heart breaks. GM looks just like her mother and her sadness permeates my tough exterior. She is strong like Vic but the Longmire blood that flows through her veins forces her to retreat and take refuge within.

"How did you know you were in love with Mom?"

My silence prompts her to add, "and tell me the truth."

I closed my eyes for a moment recalling the exact moment when I knew, not when I came to terms with it but when my feelings were revealed to my conscious soul.

"I threatened to kill a man."

She looks up at me, her eyes searching my face, "Did you do it?"

I shake my head no, "Didn't have to."

"He believed you?"

"Not the first time." I pause as I think about being hunkered down in the dirt with Gorski, "but I promised to kill him the second time."

GM wipes the remaining tears from her face as she contemplates what I said.

"Are you in love with him?" I think names aren't what's important right now so I don't ask.

"I don't know." Looking down like she is ashamed.

I lift her chin and look into her eyes.

"Grace, you know your Dad knows a little bit about being a man." She smiles at me and laughs. "Is he asking you to do something you're not ready for?"

She nods, "Yup."

"Is he being a gentleman or you know…ah…pressuring you?"

"He asks when we go out but he isn't forceful or anything."

Relieved that my girl hasn't been hurt, emotionally I deescalate from crazed armed overprotective father to normal rational empathetic father and offer, "Being nervous is natural but having doubt is also a natural protective measure. If you doubt you should, Grace, than you know you shouldn't. Trust yourself before you trust someone else."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" Getting up and taking her hand again she clings to me like she did as a little girl.

"Duh, I'm having this conversation with my father!"

I wrap my arm around her shoulders, "Think about me," pointing to my chest, "I'm having this conversation with my little girl!." We both start laughing at each other.

"So, when do I get to meet this nameless man that wants to sleep with my daughter?"

We keep walking in stride.

"You won't be meeting him, Daddy."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't look at me the way you look at Mom, the way you look at each other. After 24 years, I figure if you two can still look at each other that way, it had to be so obvious that you were in love, neither of you could have had any doubt."

She stops, turns and looks at me, "I want that. I want to be in love like that and that's not what this is."

We walk together back toward the truck and I am so thankful that GM hasn't inherited the sins of her parents; the sin of settling for the wrong man and the sin of not reconciling the hurt and pain of life. My little girl is going to be ok and while I want the Longmire's to be together I know they will be ok on their own.


	14. Cady

"Let's get home, it's freezin' out here"

"I'll race you."

We look at each other and pause just for a moment. The smile breaks out on her face and we both start running toward the truck. We reach the truck at the same time laughing hysterically.

"You better keep training, young lady."

GM breathes in and squints her eyes, "Obviously….you have been….training."

"Yup"

"Even in winter?"

"Promised your mom I would stay in shape." I slap my stomach and smile.

On the way home GM asks me, "Daddy, would you really be ok if I moved home?"

"Yup, after you graduate."

"That's what I thought."

"Kid, you know you can come home anytime but I don't want you running away from life."

"I get it but seriously I think I want to come home after I graduate."

"We would love that." I look over at her and can't help but give her an approving glance.

"You going to be ok tonight? You know mom has gone all out for your birthday. I know how much you hate the attention."

"Ah, it will be fun, besides I want to make your mom happy."

"See, Daddy, that's what I'm talking about. That's what I want."

"What did your mom say?"

"Ah, uh huh, that's between me and mom."

"Oh, ok, I see how it is. My girls are going to gang up on me."

She pinches her fingers, "Just a tiny bit."

We laugh as I stop the truck in its familiar spot in front of the cabin.

The screen door slams and Cady strides outside. "Ok, birthday boy can I get a few minutes of your time?" We meet and we hug.

Grace, kisses Cady on her way into the house.

"Hey Punk."

"Hey Dad"

"Where are the kids?"

"Funny you should ask. Michael took them to the Busy Bee for breakfast you guys must have just missed each other."

"That's too bad. Well, they are all mine when they get back, ok?"

"You got it."

"So, I have all my girls in one spot, together?"

Cady laughs, "I guess you do, Dad."

Call it age, or just less patience for things that aren't important, "So, ah, you and Michael ever consider moving back with the kids? Vic and I, you know, we would like to have you home."

Cady takes my hand. "You wanna go on a walk? Just a short one." Something is on her mind. All of my kids have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Sure"

We walk the path we used to walk when she was a girl and the memories begin to flood back. I can't help but think of Martha and how much she would love to see how Cady has flourished and how happy she is. She would shower our grandchildren with love.

"Have you visited mom, yet?"

"No, I was hoping we could go together. Can we go tomorrow?

"Yup"

"I miss Mom, a lot, and I'm worried if I, or we, move back it would somehow put a damper on you and Vic?'

"What?" I am completely confused by what Cady is saying.

"As I get older and with the kids, we are constant reminders, Dad. Sometimes, it gets a little weird for me, you know. I love Vic and it's is obvious you two are very happy, Dad. I guess in a weird psychotherapy kind of way I wish it was you and mom and not you and Vic." I can see the sincerity in her face and I think how long did she practice before saying the words to me. The lawyer in her is on point.

I stop and touch her forearm. "I understand, Cady."

"Look, Dad, I don't want to hurt you or Vic for that matter."

Cutting her off, "No, it's ok, you didn't." But it does hurt because I want us together and deep in my heart I have always worried that my moving on or my being happy was painful for her.

"Dad, let me finish what I want to say." She grasps my forearm and we stand holding each other's arms.

"Michael and I are really seriously considering moving here. I want our kids to finish growing up here in Durant. They are almost teen agers and I'm never going to get this time with them again. They simply love and adore you and Vic. I think they live for school breaks so they can spend time with you two. It's all we hear about in Philadelphia."

"Nothing would make us happier but Cady I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't and you aren't I'm just not explaining it right."

"No, you are." I hold my head down because I almost lost my daughter once trying to protect her and I'm afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing for fear she will shut me out. She's my daughter and we have had our share of emotional entanglements.

"Have you talked to Vic…ah…about how you feel?"

"How do I have that conversation?!"

"I think you should because she loves you very much and she loves the kids."

"Yeah, she's their grandmother that's for sure. I feel like I'm dumping on you on your birthday and that feels all wrong."

"Nah, not wrong. I'm glad we are having this talk because I miss you." I think of how I can possibly explain this to my wife without crushing her spirit?

We stand about 300 yards from the cabin, we didn't get too far, and hug each other. Having my oldest in my arms like she was 12 again. I think how wonderful it is that my kids, my stubborn, brilliant, independent children seek my counsel, my love and my advice.

There are many men, past and present, that would give every dollar earned for the love my children have for me and I for them.

Yes, this is the greatest gift I could ever have for a 70th birthday. I'm thankful for them and thankful that my wife taught me how to share my heart because without that I may not have the bond I share with them.

"Cady, thank you for being here on my birthday."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looks down for a second, "I will have a girl chat with Vic later, ok."

I nod in agreement.

Smiling, "I raced GM earlier back to the truck. I don't suppose you want to race back to the house do you?"

Laughing out loud, "Are you kidding me…heck no…" and she takes off …

"Oh you cheated."

"You're in shape!"

Cady beats me back to the house by a few steps and we laugh and catch our breath at the same time.

"Hey Punk, you know…ah…I love you, Cady."

"I love you, too, Dad. I really love our family. I'm sure it will all be ok. I just have to get over myself I suppose"

"We will work it out"

I think how this is shaping up to be an eventful birthday in every way possible and none of them I would have predicted.


	15. Pile On

**Life calls me away so here is a short chapter till I get more chapters done later this week.**

* * *

><p>I plop down on the couch and Vic plops down on me her legs are across my lap and her arm comes up over my shoulders and I slide my arm around her waist holding her to me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and looks at me starry eyed. Cady and GM smother me on either side.<p>

"I'm surrounded!" I shout.

"Yeah, Dad, you are." Cady takes my other arm and puts it around her shoulders and GM snuggles up on the other side next to Vic.

The high pitched laughter becomes boisterous as my girls laugh and tease each other. I put up my best protests while secretly in my heart relishing their love, their attention, and the fact that they are all mine. Vic breaks the chatter by kissing me quickly on the lips as she moves to get up, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Vic makes her way to the kitchen.

Cady chimes in, "I love you, Dad."

Then GM, "I love you, Daddy." They both pile on and it feels like my face is going to break from smiling so hard.

"I love both of you very much but…"

"But what Dad…oh I know all this affection…you can take it for one day…"

"Yeah, one out of seventy…come on…"

The tickle fest starts and I am thrown back decades. I would tickle both my girls when they were small and make them human airplanes. Those memories flash through my brain now and my heart. It almost doesn't seem real, as if the past quarter of a century was a dreamscape. At times, like this I feel Martha's presence; she is here with me looking at Cady and smiling at her happiness, my happiness, the fact that I am actually living and loving. I understand Cady's vacillation about moving back and the respect she has for Vic and the consideration of our happiness.

The spell is broken by the screen door slamming and the rest of the family coming in from the Busy Bee.

"Oh what have we here, a love fest!"

Michael piles on Cady, then HT joins the ruckus, Lola and WL all pile on as a human heap. The eruption of laughter and the arms and legs flailing about lands all of us on the floor and on top of me. I hear Vic yelling from the kitchen, "Marco"

"Polo" someone shouts from above.

"Nooooooooooooo that's for water" I scream but that doesn't stop the momentum and the pile gets heavier and louder so I surrender the complete lack of control I have over the momentous occasion of my birthday and my family being together, again.

"What is happening here? I can hear you from the road."

I manage a peek from the bottom of the pile and see familiar boots, "Henry. Henry. Hey!" I shout from below.

"Walter, I see you are having a love fest." He says it so casual, so Henry like, as if this is a common occurrence.

The seven voices join in unison and begin to chant, "Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry." Then a loud roar and a shout which obviously means he has joined in the scrum. I'm doomed.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The smile appears as my body relaxes. My mind brings about Mark Twain, "The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why." I thought I knew why but I never regarded this part, never, and I should have.


End file.
